Strip lighting systems using fluorescent lights exist, but they are limited by the omnidirectional and less efficient radiation nature of fluorescent tubes in comparison to the unidirectional and more efficient nature of solid-state light emitting devices such as Light Emitting Diode (LED) devices with particular beam angles. Strip lighting systems using LEDs also exist, but they suffer from a number of limitations. Individual luminaires of such systems are cost constrained and limited in length by the type of circuit boards used to power the LEDs. A typical printed circuit board (PCB) material, FR-4, has a maximum practical length of approximately 22 inches, and producing luminaires of longer lengths typically requires the use of multiple PCB sub-boards. This results in increased cost and manufacturing complexity (due to interfaces and connectors). Use of PCBs also does not easily allow for the production of luminaires at a variety of lengths on demand. Separate heat sinks and reflectors are also typically required, thus increasing the cost of such systems. Additionally, current systems employ dedicated controllers and power supplies that are included within each luminaire, thus increasing manufacturing cost. Current systems also do not allow for adjustment of the beam angle provided by the luminaires Accordingly, there is a need for an easy to manufacture, low cost solid-state light emitting device strip lighting system.